Sólo tú
by Namastah
Summary: Adrian sigue sin poder olvidar a Rose a pesar de lo mucho que lo intenta por lo que Jill tratará de ayudarlo y, en el proceso, de aclarase sus propios sentimientos sobre ese chico que la trata como su hermana. SPOILERS DEL ÚLTIMO LIBRO. CH. 6 UP! ;D
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por la noche para hacer maldad… para jugar con ellos un ratito :3**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_[Adrian's POV]_

—¡Rose! —Abrí los ojos y me incorporé sacudiendo la cabeza, en un intento por despejarme, por olvidar el sueño. No quería saber nada de ella. No quería verla. No quería olerla. No quería sentirla. Y, por encima de todo, no quería soñar con ella. Pero al parecer mi subconsciente tenía otros planes. Cada vez que el sueño me vencía soñaba con ella. Con sus ojos, con su pelo, con su cuerpo, con…

—¡Suficiente Ivashkov! —me regañé como siempre hacía cada vez que me descubría pensando demasiado en ella—. ¿Quieres olvidarla de una vez o vas a seguir lamentándote por el resto de tu vida?

Sabía que debía olvidarla. Lo sabía y sin embargo no lo hacía… ¿Por qué? Muy simple, aun la amaba.

Desde el primer día que la vi en el complejo de esquí. Había conseguido acercarme más a ella, convertirme en una especie de amigo… ¿Para qué? Para descubrir que ella estaba completamente enamorada de ese Belikov…

Pensé que podría tener una oportunidad con Rose cuando él, convertido en strigoi, desapareció.

Prometió darme una oportunidad cuando regresara así que accedí a ayudarla económicamente en su misteriosa búsqueda, búsqueda que debería haber terminado con ese strigoi estacado. Aun así volvió, volvió y me dio esa oportunidad que tanto deseaba.

Renuncié a muchas cosas por ella, renuncié a beber, renuncié a fumar… Renuncié a todo lo que "atontaba" el espíritu, todo lo que me ayudaba a soportarlo, a no volverme loco. Todo Por Ella. Y funcionó. Vaya que si funcionó. Por un tiempo ella fue… fue "mía".

Pero entonces ese tipo volvió a hacer acto de presencia. Consiguieron convertirlo de nuevo en dhampir.

Pensé que habíamos terminado ahí. Pero… aun no. Belikov la repudiaba, la evitaba, no quería estar cerca de ella, no quería verla… La convenció de que ya no la amaba más, de que el amor "se esfumaba, desaparecía". Qué gran mentira. Por mucho que te esfuerces, si de verdad amas a una persona, este nunca se podrá ir. Seguirá estando ahí, ahí por siempre, apegado a tu corazón. Y el mío seguía ahí. Rose decía que me quería a mí, que estaría conmigo, que lo suyo con Belikov se había terminado… Y yo la creí. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer cuando lo afirmaba de esa manera? Y más cuando era algo que anhelaba tanto oír…

Pero entonces mi tía murió. Murió y acusaron a Rose del asesinato. Todas las pruebas apuntaban a ella y aún así todos confiábamos en su inocencia. La ayudamos a escapar. Huyó lejos… Con él… Con ese maldito Belikov. Se fueron juntos… No solos, pero juntos a fin de cuentas…

En un intento por paliar mis celos la visitaba en sueños siempre que podía, siempre que la encontraba… Se alegraba de verme. Me abrazaba. Incluso me besaba...

Hasta ese día… Una de las últimas veces que la visité no me abrazó… No me besó… Mantuvo las distancias… Algo la preocupaba, algo que no era el hecho de que estábamos a punto de coger al asesino, de que estábamos a punto de limpiar su nombre y dejarla libre… Fingí no darme cuenta. Intenté quitarle importancia. No quise pensar mal de ella. No quise pensar en que podía haberme engañado…

Fui un idiota… Llegaron a la Corte y ella… Ella lo besó en la frente… Pudo haber sido un beso inocente, un beso entre compañeros, entre amigos… Un simple beso de buena suerte… Pero no lo fue… Hasta yo pude ver la intensidad de ese breve beso. El amor que contenía ese pequeño beso…

Y todo en mi se desmoronó. Sentí ganas de llorar, de gritar, de pegarle a él… A esa persona que me había arrebatado a Rose, al amor de mi vida… Pero no lo hice… Me sobrepuse… A pesar de que en ese momento todo en mi estaba roto logré serenarme… Si hubiera sido en cualquier otro momento quizá habría estallado… Pero había algo más importante que hacer… No podía hacer una rabieta por esto… No cuando estábamos a punto de descubrir al asesino de mi tía…

Luego tendría tiempo para aclarar esto con ella. Aunque poco había que aclarar…

Él la amaba.

Ella lo amaba.

Fin de la historia.

No hay hueco para una tercera persona. No en un amor tan "brillante" como el suyo…

—Agh… —Me di un golpe en la frente—. Debería dejar de pensar estas cosas tan temprano… No son las ideales para levantarse con buen humor…

Rodé fuera de la cama y me observé mi reflejo en el espejo que tan bien me conocía. No tenía el mejor aspecto del mundo, incluso yo lo admitía. Unas oscuras sombras bajo mis ojos indicaban mi falta de sueño. Me dolía horrores la cabeza (al parecer ayer volví a pasarme con el alcohol, como demostró un vistazo rápido a la media docena de botellas sobre mi escritorio) y mi ropa estaba arrugada tras haber dormido con ella…

La cambié por unos pantalones vaqueros negros y una camisa de cuadros roja. Me peiné despeinadamente (seguía sin estar seguro si podía llamar peinarme a mojarme el pelo y revolverlo con los dedos, pero ahora eso no me importaba.)

Volví a mirarme al espejo. No había mejorado mucho mi aspecto, pero por lo menos estaba "presentable". Me acerqué al escritorio y recogí las botellas que había desperdigadas así como las colillas que se habían caído al suelo… Normalmente no bebía sólo… No me gustaba hacerlo, siempre era más divertido con alguien… Pero ayer fue una excepción… Ayer me apetecía estar sólo… Ayer me había encontrado con Rose y…

—Bueno… ¡Ya está bien! —Hablar en voz alta siempre me ayudaba a frenar mis "paranoias" mentales.

Dejé de recogerlo todo y salí de la habitación. Tenía hambre… O mejor dicho sed… No había tomado sangre en bastante tiempo, así que me dirigí a la sala de los alimentadores.

La verdad es que era buena hora para ir. Era demasiado pronto para que nadie estuviera levantado… Mejor… No me apetecía ver a nadie. Estaba demasiado molesto.

Molesto porque ella ya no estaba, molesto porque mi maldito yo no me permitía olvidarla de una vez y seguir adelante…

* * *

_Hallo~_

_¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? No me tiréis muchas cositas (aunque si son tomates y lechugas no me quejo, que luego hago ensalda ;D), este es mi primer fanfic. La verdad es que siempre me han dado mucho miedo los fanfics… Me aterroriza el OoC, por eso suelo escribir historias con mis propios personajes, así nadie puede decirme cómo son y cómo no :3_

_La verdad es que aún no sé cómo leches me metí en este fregado, pero el caso es que aquí estoy, con mi primer fanfic empezado :3_

_Nos leemos el domingo que viene ;D_

_PD: En lugar de matarme a ensaladas siempre podéis clickar en el botoncito que pone "review" ;D_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por la noche para hacer maldad… para jugar con ellos un ratito :3_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_[Jill's POV]_

—Creo que esto es imposible… —suspiré dejando el peine que tenía en mis manos sobre la mesita de noche. Llevaba un rato intentando peinarme el pelo pero, como de costumbre, este se resistía a cualquier intento de doma por mi parte… Definitivamente tendría que preguntarle a Rose como peinar aquella maraña que tenía por cabello… A fin de cuentas ella había dicho una vez que me ayudaría a domarlo…

Cogí los pantalones y la camiseta que estaban tirados en el suelo para ponérmelos, hasta que recordé quien era ahora… Ahora era de la Realeza Moroi. Una Dragomir. La hermana de Lissa… No, la hermana de la Reina Vasilisa… No podía vestirme con cualquier cosa que encontrara… Ya no…

Aun no me había acostumbrado a todo este rollo de la realeza…

No me gustaba mucho que todo el mundo se fijara en mí cuando pasaba.

Que todo el mundo hablara sobre mí. Sobre como vestía, sobre como me peinaba, sobre como caminaba, sobre con quién estaba… ¡Era horrible! Todo el rato metiéndose en mi vida… Y yo no podía hacer nada. Sólo poner cara de niña buena y aguantarlo todo…

De no haber sido necesario darle a Lissa su quórum familiar nunca habría aceptado todo este lío…

Yo era feliz con mi madre, con mi padrastro… Creyendo que mi verdadero padre me había abandonado completamente, que había pasado de mí…

Entendía perfectamente por qué mi madre había decidido desvincularse completamente de Eric Dragomir… Este tipo de vida no era el que ella había deseado para mí…

Aunque vivir en la Corte no era del todo malo… Mis amigos estaban aquí y siempre podía contar con ellos.

Me gustaba practicar con Mía ya que era, al igual que yo, una usuaria de agua y tenía muchas "tácticas ofensivas" que enseñarme. Tácticas que a menudo ella había inventado…

También practicaba a veces con Christian, aunque él me enseñaba principalmente cómo dar golpes.

Otras veces iba con a ver a Rose y a Lissa, a veces practicaba algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Rose, pero la mayoría simplemente charlábamos… Me gustaban mucho esas dos y siempre me habían tratado bien…

Pero quien mejor me caía de todos era Adrian. Él siempre era muy atento y muy dulce conmigo (aunque de vez en cuando me provocara, pero sé que no lo hace a mala idea). Siempre se había ofrecido acompañarme cuando volvíamos a nuestros cuartos… Siempre cuidaba de mí… pero lo hacía como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

No me agradaba mucho que Adrian pensara en mí como una hermana… Adrian me gustaba. Me gustaba mucho en realidad… Incluso puede que lo amara…

Había llegado a esta conclusión un día, mientras charlaba con Rose y Lissa. Aunque no se lo había dicho nada a nadie… Quería estar completamente segura de que no era simplemente mi imaginación… Y de todos modos, tampoco me serviría de nada decirlo… Para él siempre sería su "hermanita" y esto, de algún modo me molestaba… Además, él estaba enamorado de otra persona, de Rose. Y a pesar de que ahora Rose estuviera con Dimitri, él seguía buscándola con la mirada cuando entraba en alguna sala en la que estuviera ella a pesar de que rehuyera el contacto directo con sus ojos. Sí, seguía enamorado de ella, se le notaba a leguas, ¡si incluso yo lo hacía! Lo peor de todo era que él había vuelto a fumar y a beber y muchas noches podía verlo llevando bebida a su cuarto o emborrachándose con sus amigos. Esa parte de Adrian no me gustaba nada. Un Adrian borracho no era el verdadero Adrian. Emborracharse cambiaba toda su actitud y hacía que se volviera borde, que dijera cosas a las personas con la intención de herirlas. Por eso siempre intentaba evitarlo cuando se ponía así… Aunque algunas de las veces no fuera posible.

Al final terminé por ponerme un vestido verde, a juego con mis ojos, y sin mangas que me llegaba hasta medio muslo. Era un poco corto para mi gusto, pero Rose me lo había regalado hacía poco y, para que engañarnos, el vestido era bonito. Cogí también unas sandalias de tiras que tenía en el armario para ocasiones más formales.

Rebuscando por el cajón encontré una cinta de color verde para el pelo y volví al reto de intentar peinar mi pelo… Tras tirarme cerca de un cuarto de hora con mi tarea me miré en el espejo y me di por satisfecha.

Y bien, ahora que estaba vestida… ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer?

Me había levantado pronto… Ayer me había dormido también pronto… Muy pronto… Más de lo que usualmente hacía… Así que hoy me había despertado también más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Podría ir a ver a los alimentadores, así ya no tendría que ir más tarde cuando hubiera gente… Además, tampoco es que tuviera nada mejor que hacer a estas horas, mientras todo el mundo dormía.

Cogí el bolso que colgaba de la silla y salí de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

* * *

_Bueno, no estoy muy segura si alguien está leyendo esto o no [si hay alguien ahí, ¡manifiéstate! (?)] pero por si acaso algún ser tímido está al otro lado de la pantalla, lo seguiré actualizando. No iré al mismo ritmo que si hubiera alguien leyendo, eso es obvio, pero no creo que lo deje sin terminar, principalmente porque, aunque no me guste especialmente el formato de esta página, es un buen sitio para almacenar historias y no perderlas :D [Además, no me gustan nada las historias que se dejan sin terminar, ya que la empezaste, termínala por lo menos...]_

_Aun así, los reviews siguen siendo bien recibidos. Prometo que no muerdo ni nada de eso ;D_

_Chu~~_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por la noche para hacer maldad… para jugar con ellos un ratito :3_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_[Adrian's POV]_

Como había supuesto la sala de los alimentadores estaba prácticamente desierta así que no fue necesario esperar mucho para poder tomar mi "desayuno".

Al salir me encontré en el pasillo con una chica, estaba asomada a una de las ventanas mirando hacia el exterior, al principio me costó un poco reconocerla debido al vestido tan formal que llevaba, pero esa maraña indomable que tenía por pelo la delataba. Creo que no había ninguna otra persona en el mundo que tuviera un pelo como el de ella, era totalmente imposible.

Me acerqué a ella silenciosamente y me coloqué a su espalda antes de susurrarle:

—¿Qué hay ahí afuera que pueda parecer tan interesante?

Ella se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Era evidente que había estado totalmente perdida en sus ensoñaciones y no me había visto acercarme a ella, a pesar de que mi reflejo era bien visible en el cristal de la ventana.

—Ah… A-Adrian… Y-yo… —tartamudeó mientras en sus mejillas aparecía un ligero rubor—. No te había visto venir. ¿Qué haces levantado tan pronto?

—Lo mismo te podría preguntar yo. ¿Qué hace una niña de tu edad por los pasillos a estas horas? Deberías estar en la cama —dije mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza y le revolvía el cabello. Suave, a pesar de lo enredado que estaba.

—No soy tan pequeña —protestó mientras se estiraba para parecer más alta, a pesar de que para su edad ya lo era bastante. No, no era exactamente pequeña, pero a ella siempre le había molestado que me metiera con su edad—. Tengo casi 15 años, no soy una niña pequeña.

—Bueno, bueno…—le dije sonriendo. Me encantaba cuando se intentaba defender a pesar de que solía llevar las de perder, aunque por esta vez le di la razón—. Dejémoslo en que eres joven.

—O a lo mejor es que tú eres muy viejo—comentó con una sonrisa en la cara que no sabía si era de burla o si lo estaba diciendo en serio.

—¿De verdad? Espero, por tu propio bien, que estés diciendo eso en broma. De lo contrario puedes estar segura de que tú no llegarás a "vieja" —le guiñe un ojo mientras ella se reía. Tenía risa aún bonita, infantil, contagiosa por lo que terminé riéndome con ella—. Bueno, ahora en serio, ¿qué haces por aquí a estas horas? ¿No podías dormir?

—No, no es e-eso…—intentó contestar mientras dejaba de reírse. Tras un par de intentos lo consiguió y contestó bien—. La verdad es que ayer me fui a dormir demasiado pronto así que hoy me desperté y ya no podía dormir más. Y como me aburría me levanté y vine aquí porque supuse que a estas horas no habría nadie.

—Claro, es que las niñas pequeñas tienen que irse a dormir pronto —comenté, lo que hizo que me ganara una patada (aunque más bien era un roce con el pie) de Jill.

— Y tú, ¿qué haces tan pronto por aquí? Que es que la vejez ya no te deja conciliar el sueño como antes ¿eh?—contraatacó ella. Había cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos por primera vez, cuando me quejé de que no quería tener que cuidar niños. Ella había protestado un poco y luego se había quedado callada y sonrojada, sin decir nada más.

—No, a decir verdad, ayer yo también me dormí pronto… Si es que después de hacer cosas de mayores uno queda agotado —le dije y pude comprobar cómo ella se sonrojaba y miraba fijamente al suelo.

—Estuviste bebiendo otra vez —murmuró en un tono de voz tan bajo que me costó mucho entender lo que había dicho—. Te vi ir a tu cuarto con bebidas…

—Sí, bueno… Eso fue primero. Hay que crear un poco de ambiente ¿sabes? —comenté forzando un tono pícaro, tenía que evitar que dedujera lo que había pasado. Mierda, mierda, mierda… No quería que nadie supiera qué tan bajo estaba cayendo, y mucho menos Rose. Y si Jill lo sabía estaba claro que las siguientes en enterarse serían Lissa y Rose—. Aunque la verdad es que supongo que como nunca has hecho eso, no lo sabrás.

—Si tú lo dices, Adrian. Pero sabes, no es bueno guardarse esas cosas… No te hacen ningún bien, ni a ti ni a la gente que te quiere —me miró fijamente con sus ojos verde pálidos y pude ver en ellos que no me había creído. Mientras me miraba sentí que ella sabía lo que había estado haciendo ayer en mi cuarto y no sólo eso, sino que sabía todo lo que yo estaba sufriendo por Rose. Condenada niña… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perspicaz? ¿Por qué no podía ser la típica niñita tonta que no se enteraba de nada? Y encima con esa última frase sólo conseguía que me sintiera pero. Claro que sabía que lo que sentía por Rose hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de ser sano. Que esa "obsesión" me estaba matando, pero ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía simplemente olvidarla; no, el corazón, los sentimientos no funcionaban de esa manera.

—Jill —ahora era mi turno de susurrar. En realidad no sé por qué lo hacía cuando, a estas horas, no había nadie para escucharnos… Supongo que me sentía más seguro si apenas me escuchaba a mi mismo decir esto. Dios, no me puedo creer que esté a punto de contarle lo que me pasa, de abrirle mi corazón, de pedirle consejo a una niña de catorce años—, Jill, pequeña Jill... Con sólo catorce añitos y ya andas sermoneando a gente mucho mayor que tú, mucho más madura…

—Y-yo… —empezó ella, tartamudeaba de nuevo, parecía como si hubiese hecho algo malo—. Lo siento, sé que no debería meterm…

—Shh, —la callé mientras apoyaba mi dedo índice en sus labios— no se interrumpe a los mayores cuando hablan, y menos cuando te están dando la razón—le sonreí ligeramente al ver que sus ojos se abrían como platos. Estaba claro que no esperaba que lo admitiera, que fuera a decir lo que ella probablemente llevaba notando desde hacía días.

—Adrian…—susurró mientras me abrazaba. Yo, en un acto reflejo, también la rodeé con mis brazos y la apreté contra mí—. Definitivamente esto te está pasando factura…

Me alejé un poco para mirarla, preguntándole en silencio a qué se refería.

—Bueno —dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente, intentando animarme supuse—, te he abrazado y no me has echado como normalmente.

—Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución—dije mientras la soltaba y me alejaba un par de pasos de ella. La verdad es que ya no me sentía tan abatido como antes, su alegría era contagiosa. Niños…—. Ahora ya hemos vuelto a nuestros papeles de siempre, ¿qué te parece?

—Pues… —comentó ella como si se lo estuviera pensando—. Si no fuera porque no me gusta verte deprimido diría que me gustaba más antes, aunque… Por cierto, ¿te has duchado esta mañana?

—¿Qué? —La miré enarcando una ceja— ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

—¿Yo? Nada… —soltó con voz cantarina— Sólo que hueles ligeramente a alcohol, en serio, deberías dejar de hacer eso ya —su tono de voz era serio, después de ese pequeño paréntesis habíamos vuelto a la Conversación, la conversación que, según ella daba a entender, era importante y necesaria—. No es bueno que te emborraches cada vez que te deprimas porque la hayas visto con él.

Abrí la boca para protestar, ya no me gustaba nada el rumbo que estaba tomando esta conversación. Sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, que era una irresponsabilidad, pero aún así no soportaba escucharlo de los labios de una niña de catorce años.

—Lo digo en serio, Adrian —su voz era aún la de una niña pequeña, demasiado aguda, pero su tono era el de un adulto—. No quiero meterme en tu vida, de verdad, pero no me gusta ver esa sombra de dolor en tus ojos cada vez que te encuentras con R… —por algún motivo que se me escapaba, Jill evitaba pronunciar su nombre— con ella.

—¿Y qué pretendes qué haga? Si supiera cómo olvidarla lo haría, creéme que si lo haría, pero no puedo, ¿sabes?, desgraciadamente aún no he encontrado en interruptor de apagar sentimientos —dije de golpe, si apenas respirar. A pesar de que había pensado eso infinidad de veces nunca, jamás, lo había dicho en voz alta y mucho menos delante de alguien—. No es tan fácil como lo pintan.

— ¿Y por qué no se lo dijiste a nadie? ¿Por qué lo intentas ocultar? No puedes hacer nada tú sólo pero tampoco pareces querer que nadie te ayude. ¿Por qué? No entiendo qué tan terrible es pedirles ayuda a tus amigos. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar definitivamente iría a pedirles ayuda a Lissa y a Rose.

—Tú no lo entiendes —suspiré. ¿Por qué tenía que decir las cosas tan directamente? Creo que me gustaba más antes cuando, a poco que decía, se sonrojaba—. Jill, por mucho que digas que lo entiendes y que tú harías eso, no estamos en la misma posición. ¿De verdad crees que puedo ir llorándoles a mis amigos por eso? Se estarían burlando de mí una semana antes de que, quizá por algún milagro, se dieran cuenta que la cosa iba en serio. Y aun así, no sabrían qué hacer. Y además…

—Además eres demasiado orgulloso para pedirles eso—completó ella. No era exactamente lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero era bastante acertado—. Nunca te "rebajarías" a decirles a tus amigos que estás sufriendo porque la chica de la que te habías enamorado se fue con otro.

Tal y como lo había dicho ella sonaba bastante ridículo. Sonaba a lo que un adolescente diría porque la chica de la que se ha encaprichado no le hace caso. Sí, sonaba ridículo e inmaduro. Jill tenía razón, no podía ir así por la vida, no podía ir llorando por las esquinas porque Rose no me hacía caso, porque ella había encontrado a alguien a quién querer. Me hacía parecer de lo más patético… Está bien, lo superaría, pero no sólo.

—Jill tú… —vacilé un poco, la verdad es que no estaba seguro de si era la mejor idea del mundo, pero al menos era algo—. ¿Me ayudarías?

* * *

_Aquí estoy ya con el capítulo tres :D La verdad es que es un "poquitito" más largo que los otros… [No sé cómo me arreglo, pero cuanto más avanzo en la historia, más largos son los capítulos xD]_

_Bueno, como creo que ya os habréis dado cuenta, cada capítulo va narrado por uno de los personajes, por ahora van alternos, pero más adelante aún no sé como irán… Supongo que la historia lo dirá :D_

_Gracias por los reviews a **ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, Xiomara** y **Bree.** Me alegra saber que hay seres vivos leyéndome :3_

_Ah, sí… reviews "anónimos" :D_

_►**Xiomara**:Gracias por dejar un review, me alegro que vayas a seguir leyendo la historia :D [Y también de que te guste la pareja, la verdad es que, aunque a mí me encanta, no sabía si tendría aceptación xDD_

_►**Bree**: Hola, hola~ :D Pues la verdad es que no sé exactamente cuántos capítulos tendrá… Por ahora llevo 6, aunque creo que todavía hay historia suficiente :D Estoy tan intrigada como tú por saber cuántos va a tener xD_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por la noche para hacer maldad… para jugar con ellos un ratito :3**_

_**Gracias a **_**_ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, Xiomara_**_**y**_**_Bree por los reviews._**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_[Jill's POV]_

—Jill, tú ¿me ayudarías?

Me quedé mirando fijamente a él, a sus ojos, en busca de algo que me dijera que se estaba burlando de mí pero (para mi desgracia) no lo encontré. Aun así no sabía qué contestarle, ¿por qué entre todas las personas me lo había pedido a mi? Vale que hubiera dicho que no se lo podía decir a sus amigos… Pero ¿a mí? No era que no quisiera ayudarlo, pero es que no sabía qué debía hacer para ello. Me había intentado mostrar segura ante él, animarlo a que solucionara su problema; pero en realidad no tenía la menor idea de lo que debía hacer.

—Eh… Sí, claro que te ayudaré Adrian —conseguí sobreponerme y contestarle sin tartamudear mucho—. ¿Por qué no iba a hacerlo?

Le sonreí y pensé sobre lo que podría hacer para ayudarlo. Creo que lo primero sería evitar que viera mucho a Rose, pero no estaba segura. Sólo me quedaba un último recurso, preguntarles a Rose y a Lissa sobre cómo olvidar a alguien de quien estás enamorado. El único problema sería hacerlo sin que ellas sospecharan nada, no podía contarles lo de Adrian.

—Gracias, pequeña —me sonrió y se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse—. Ahora te dejo ir a desayunar, te veo luego ¿vale?

¿Pequeña? De verdad, odiaba cuando me llamaba así, cuando me trataba como una hermana pequeña. ¿Por qué no podía tratarme como a una chica normal? Sí, me llevaba casi siete años (la verdad es que dicho así sonaba aún peor de lo que era), pero eso no era necesario. Debería aprovechar estos días para hacer que dejara de tratarme como un bebé… y que empezara a verme como una muj… ¡No! Jill, eso sería aprovecharse de él y no… no puedo hacerlo.

Fui a desayunar y después me dirigí a mi habitación. En realidad fui allí como un acto reflejo, la verdad es que cuando no sabía qué hacer siempre terminaba en esa habitación a pesar de que no hacía mucho que había empezado a ser la mía propiamente dicha.

Me senté en la cama y miré fijamente hacia mi reflejo en el espejo del tocador mientras pensaba cómo pedirles ayuda a Rose y a Lissa sin que hicieran demasiadas preguntas. ¿Quién me mandaría a mí meterme en estos líos? Quería ayudar a Adrian, no me gustaba nada verlo sufrir por Rose, pero la verdad es que esto me sobrepasaba, no tenía la experiencia necesaria en el amor para hacerlo. A fin de cuentas nunca me había enamorado de nadie (sí, no lo de Adrian no contaba pues no estaba 100% segura de estar enamorada de él… No podía decir si lo que sentía por él era sólo admiración o también había amor en ello.)

Llevaba un rato perdida en mis propios pensamientos cuando me fijé en la hora. Ya debían de estar todos despiertos así que me levanté y me dirigí a la habitación de Rose. Conociéndolas estarías ambas allí pues a Lissa no le gustaba especialmente pasar el tiempo en su habitación. Además, era lo suficientemente pronto para que aún no hubieran empezado con sus obligaciones.

Cuando llegué a su habitación llamé a la puerta un par de veces. No respondía nadie, a lo mejor ya se habían ido. Me di la vuelta para marcharme y caminé por el pasillo de vuelta a mi cuarto, ya hablaría con ellas más tarde. Al doblar una esquina por poco me chocó con dos chicas, una más alta que la otra y con un largo cabello rubio platino. Justo a quienes estaba buscando.

—Hola Jill —saludó Rose mientras me apoyaba una mano en el hombro—. Que temprano te has levantado, ¿buscabas algo?

—Sí, en realidad vengo de tu habitación —confesé y pensé cómo iba a preguntarles lo que necesitaba saber—, os estaba buscando. La verdad es que necesito hablar con vosotras… De chica a chica—añadí, sin saber muy bien si me habían entendido. Se miraron entre ellas, ligeramente sorprendidas probablemente por el tono de mi voz; a pesar de que solía ir a hablar mucho con ellas creo que nunca habíamos charlado de algo como lo que yo estaba a punto de preguntarles.

—Vamos a mi cuarto —dijo Rose mientras caminaba en dirección a él, seguida por Lissa, que me miraba con curiosidad, seguramente preguntándose qué era lo que les quería decir.

Cuando llegamos a su habitación Rose y yo nos sentamos en la cama como habitualmente hacíamos y Lissa ocupó el asiento del tocador.

—Bueno —habló ella mientras me miraba con esos hermosos ojos verdes jaspeados que tenía—, ¿qué es lo que querías decirnos, Jill?

—Esto… Yo… —farfullé mientras pensaba cómo podía decírselo; la verdad es que ahora que estaba frente a ellas ya no me parecía tan buena idea—. Quería preguntaros una cosa, es sobre… Bueno, tiene que ver con… —nada, las palabras no me salían. Dios, esto era mucho más difícil de lo que había creído. A punto estuve de decirles que en realidad no me pasaba nada y de marcharme de esa habitación. Y lo habría hecho de no haber sido por la intervención de Rose.

—No me digas que te has enamorado de alguien —me sonrojé con esas palabras, pero asentí. Al menos era una forma de comenzar antes de pedirles ayuda—. Y ¿quién es el afortunado?

—Es… Bueno… Es alguien que no debería ser… —murmuré. Sí, era un comienzo, pero ahora necesitaba llegar al tema que me preocupaba, a cómo olvidar a una persona que amas.

—Vamos Jill —susurró Lissa con su dulce voz—. No digas eso… ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con él? ¿Acaso no te corresponde?

Negué con la cabeza intentando parecer abatida. Rose se arrimó más a mí y me pasó un brazo por encima del hombro, atrayéndome hacia ella.

—No te preocupes, ya encontrarás a otro que sí te corresponda. A alguien que de verdad te merezca —me sonrió intentando darme ánimo, ahora era mi oportunidad.

—Sí, lo sé —intenté que mi voz sonara débil, afectada—, pero quiero olvidarlo. Quiero dejar de pensar en él cuando me voy a dormir, que me deje de doler cada vez que lo veo con otra, cada vez que mira a otra chica de la forma que desearía que me mirara a mí… —esto de actuar no se me daba del todo mal, la verdad es que debería ser actriz—. ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo dejar de pensar en él? Esto duele…

—Lo sé, lo sé —me susurró Rose mientras me acunaba contra ella—. Sé lo que se siente cuando la persona que amas no te corresponde. Duele.

—Deberías salir con otras personas, ir a dar paseos… —dijo Lissa—. Cualquier cosa que te mantenga entretenida y con la mente ocupada para que así no puedas pensar en ese chico tuyo. Chico del que no nos dirás el nombre ¿verdad? —Lissa sonrió, sabía que en realidad no me estaba presionando para que se lo dijera. No, ella nunca lo haría, pero parecía que sí que consideraba que decirlo me podría hacer algún bien. Aún así no estaba con la cabeza como para pensar en algún chico que ellas no pudieran conocer ni localizar, no quería meter a nadie en problemas.

—También suele venir bien hablar sobre lo que sientes con alguien en quien confíes, en serio Jill, no te guardes lo que sientes sea lo que sea. No hace ningún bien —la sonrisa de Rose cuando decía eso era amable, cálida, seguramente estaba pensando en Lissa. Seguro que Lissa fue su apoyo cuando Dimitri la abandonó y cuando la rehuía después de volver, cuando volvió a cambiar de nuevo—. Te lo digo por experiencia propia, así que cuando quieras hablar, cuando los necesites ven a vernos. Nosotras te podemos ayudar con estas "cosas de chicas"

—Gra-gracias —dije con dificultad. A pesar de que en realidad no tenía ningún problema, de que no estaba enamorada de nadie que no me correspondiera, el apoyo que ellas me daban, que me ofrecían provocaba un sentimiento cálido en mí. A pesar de ser más pequeña que ellas (o quizás porque lo era) ellas me cuidaban y trataban como a una verdadera amiga—, creo que ahora estoy algo mejor. Me voy a mi habitación, no os molesto más.

—No te preocupes, no nos molestas, Jill —me dijo Lissa desde donde estaba sentada. Ahora se estaba maquillando los ojos con un lápiz que había sacado del tocador.

—No, no os preocupéis… Además, tengo que prepararme —me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia la puerta—. Nos vemos luego.

Bueno, ahora ya sabía cómo ayudar a Adrian. Salir con amigos y hablar de ello. Parecía fácil (o al menos eso esperaba). Tenía que ir a buscar a Adrian, creo que lo primero que haremos sería hablar de ello o salir a dar un paseo o ambas. El caso era intentar que Adrian olvidara a Rose, que dejara de poner esas caras cada vez que ella estaba cerca.

Me dirigí a su habitación, antes me había dicho un "te veo luego" y aunque no estaba segura a cuándo se refería ese "luego" no perdía nada por intentarlo. Después de dar un par de vueltas conseguí dar con la habitación de Adrian. La verdad es que nunca había estado en ella y me costó encontrarla, aunque cuando llegué me di cuenta que en realidad no estaba tan lejos de la mía y de la de Lissa. Debería recordar el camino si no quería perder media hora de mi vida todos los días buscando el camino a su habitación. Sonreí ligeramente a pesar de que sabía que no estaba bien hacerlo, no debería estar feliz por las desgracias de otras personas, pero algo en mi interior estaba emocionado, contento, porque alguien como Adrian me había pedido ayuda. No sabía si era porque había sido Adrian o porque había sido alguien mayor que yo. La verdad es que debería ir a hablar un día con Rose y Lissa sobre esto… No podía pasarme el resto de mi vida debatiéndome entre si lo que sentía por Adrian era admiración o amor. Bueno, quizá después de esto lo descubra.

Piqué a su puerta y lo llamé. La voz de Adrian me indicó desde dentro que pasara así que abrí la puerta y entré en su habitación.

* * *

_Y aquí tenemos un capítulo más :D [No me creo ni yo que esté actualizando tan diligentemente xD] No sé si el viernes que viene actualizaré, del lunes al miércoles estoy de viaje de estudios y el viernes es la graduación del instituto… Pero espero tenerlo preparado… Igual este finde escribo unos cuantos capítulos para tenerlos listos antes de que me pille la PAU… Estos exámenes son malos U.u_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por la noche para hacer maldad… para jugar con ellos un ratito :3**_

_**Gracias a ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, Xiomara, Bree y Mariana por los reviews.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_[Adrian's POV]_

Me tumbé en la cama nada más llegar a mi habitación. Tuve que apartar las cosas que había dejado tiradas sobre ella para poder hacerlo y, en un principio, mi intención había sido colocarlas en su sitio pero al final terminaron todas en el suelo junto al resto de basura y ropa que ya había allí.

Miré al techo fijamente, las manchas en la pintura parecían dibujar siluetas; si te fijabas bien podías ver un perro, un gato, un pájaro… "Aggh, ¿qué se supone qué estoy haciendo?" aunque, a decir verdad, lo correcto sería preguntarme qué es lo que había hecho. Por algún motivo que mi, aún ligeramente atontada, mente no podía comprender había terminado contándole todo a Jill, a la pequeña Jill… Aunque a decir verdad no fue mucho lo que se dijo en palabras, de alguna manera ella ya se había figurado prácticamente todo lo que me pasaba ella solita. ¿De verdad era tan obvio? Quería pensar que no. No me hacía ni gota de gracia que Rose supiera lo que me pasaba, aunque estaba seguro que, quisiera o no, lo notaba. A fin de cuentas me lo había dicho, nunca me había ocultado su relación con él y supongo que pudo ver perfectamente mi cara cuando me dijo que, definitivamente, se iba con él.

"¿Y ahora qué se supone que voy a hacer? Jill dijo que me ayudaría con eso, pero… ¿funcionará? La verdad es que lo dudo mucho…" Seguí comiéndome la cabeza un rato más, me seguía pareciendo imposible que una chiquilla de 15 años pudiera ayudarme.

—¡Adrian! —llamó una voz desde fuera. Jill.

Me levanté y me senté en la cama mirando hacia la puerta antes de hacerla pasar. Entró despacio, como si estuviera asustada, aunque la verdad es que no la podía culpar; mi habitación parecía una leonera con la ropa y algunas botellas todavía desperdigadas por ahí, la verdad es que no era precisamente la persona más ordenada del mundo y tampoco tenía el ánimo para andar recogiendo las cosas.

—Siéntate si quieres —le dije mientras palmeaba un hueco junto a mí en la cama—. Has venido bastante pronto ¿no?

—Esto… Te dije que vendría a ayudarte y aquí estoy—sentada junto a mí la veía retorcerse las manos nerviosamente—, aunque la verdad es que no sé muy bien que hacer…

—Lo siento, Jill —le dije mientras le sujetaba las manos para que se estuviera quieta, la verdad es que me estaba poniendo de los nervios—, no es necesario que hagas esto. Sé que dijiste que lo harías, pero no quiero obligarte.

—¡No! —soltó mis manos y se giró hacia mí, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. La verdad es que me resultaba un tanto extraño; no molesto, no, pero su mirada me hacía sentir ligeramente diferente—. No me malinterpretes, de verdad que quiero ayudarte, pero es sólo que no sé exactamente por dónde empezar… No sé muy bien lo que tú quieres hacer y lo que no, así que…

—Bueno, tú eres la experta —le dije sonriendo mientras apartaba los ojos de ella para mirar a la pared que tenía justo en frente—, tú decides lo que vamos a hacer.

—¡Pues ya sé lo que haremos! —se puso en pie de un salto y se colocó frente a mí, tirando de mi mano para levantarme. Extrañamente, se había puesto muy entusiasta—. ¡Vamos a dar un paseo!

—Un… ¿paseo? —la miré extrañado. Un paseo no era lo que a mí se me habría ocurrido, pero no quería ponerla más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba así que me levanté de la cama y me puse frente a ella—. ¿Por dónde quieres ir a dar un paseo? La verdad es que no hay mucho que hacer en este sitio… Creo que en menos de una hora lo recorreríamos todo un par de veces.

—Nadie dijo que el paseo tuviera que ser por aquí —sonrió burlonamente y pasó a mi lado hasta quedar junto a la puerta, en cuyo pomo ya tenía su mano—. Quiero salir fuera… Hace mucho que no salgo de este sitio. Vale que es grande y todo eso, pero no es nada comparado con la ciudad… ¿Vamos? Por favor…

—¡Claro! Vayamos fuera, así tendremos más sitio para ir a dar tu paseo —le concedí mientras abría del todo la puerta en la que ella seguía apoyada—. Además, yo también estoy algo aburrido de estar aquí siempre.

Conseguimos salir de allí sin cruzarnos apenas con nadie, saludamos a los guardianes de la entrada –quienes nos indicaron que no volviéramos muy tarde si pretendíamos pasar el día fuera– y llegamos por fin a "la ciudad", a una calle bastante concurrida si teníamos en cuenta que era un martes… Por fuerza de costumbre busqué con la mirada algunos pubs, pero la aparté rápidamente al recordad que hoy no había salido para emborracharme (eso ya lo hacía en mi habitación, a juzgar por el estado de la misma) y en su lugar la fijé en mi acompañante quien miraba ligeramente fascinada lo que había a su alrededor. No parecía que estuviera acostumbrada a salir por las zonas "de marcha". Es más, estaba seguro de que sus planes de un paseo no habían incluido una ciudad llena de luces y gente emborrachándose por las esquinas, sino más bien un tranquilo parque o algo similar. La cogí de la muñeca pues no quería que se perdiera en un sitio como este, en el que la gente no parecía que fuera a tener las manos quietas. Sabía que ella podía defenderse perfectamente, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con una muchachita a la que un baboso se le había intentado tirar encima.

—Ven conmigo, sé donde hay un sitio mucho mejor por el que pasear.

Ella dio una pequeña cabezada y me siguió mientras la guiaba por las calle más iluminadas hasta llegar a un pequeño parque con una zona de juegos infantiles, una fuente y unas cuantas mesas en uno de los extremos. Nos sentamos en ellas y me dirigí a Jill.

—Bueno, ¿qué te parece este parque? ¿Es lo suficientemente bueno para tu paseo?

—Sí… —dijo suavemente mientras miraba a su alrededor—. La verdad es que nunca había salido por aquí. Pero no es mal sitio... Está lo bastante apartado del tumulto para que no haya gentuza, pero sigue siendo bastante "céntrico". Me gusta, deberíamos volver aquí alguna vez.

—Cuando usted quiera, señorita. A fin de cuentas es usted quien está al mando ahora —sonreí al ver como se estremecía casi imperceptiblemente ante el tratamiento más formal—. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos ahora?

—Pues… Ya que hemos venido hasta aquí podíamos ir a dar un paseo ¿no? — Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia el parque de los niños—. ¡Venga, vamos! No seas vago. Me levanté y fui tras ella hasta colocarme a su lado. Paseamos bastante tiempo sin hablar apenas entre nosotros, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Me preguntaba qué era lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza a Jill en aquellos momentos. Parecía muy dispuesta a echarme una mano con "mi problema" con Rose, pero se le notaba a leguas su inexperiencia. Esta muchacha no sabía bien que hacer exactamente, pero no podía rechazar su ayuda, no después de que se ofreciera. La verdad es que no era tanto por intentar olvidarme de Rose (la verdad es que después de que se lo contara a Jill me sentía ligeramente mejor) sino por saber qué estaría esta niña (vale…. Sé que debería dejar de llamarla niña; pero es que, a pesar de que había crecido bastante y se estaba convirtiendo en una mujercita, tenía la inocencia de una) dispuesta a hacer y, sobre todo, cómo lo haría. Por lo pronto estaba seguro de que iría a pedirle consejo a Rose y a Lissa –si es que no lo había hecho ya– aunque, a decir verdad, me preguntaba qué sería lo que les diría pues no creía que fuera capaz de contarles directamente lo que me pasaba. Mire hacia ella y noté que miraba inquieta a su alrededor mientras volvíamos por las calles por las que habíamos pasado al venir. Al parecer había ahora más gente tirada por el suelo y parecía que la estaban poniendo bastante nerviosa (no entendía muy bien por qué pues ella podía dejarlos fuera de combate en un movimiento), sobre todo cuando uno de ellos se acercó y le dijo algo que nadie diría a una muchacha decente. Ella se sobresaltó y se acercó más a mí y yo, mientas miraba con desprecio al hombre –que ya había vuelto a su botella– le pasé un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—No mires hacia ellos, no se atreverán a tocarte su no vas tú sola —le susurré—. Ya casi estamos llegando.

Por fin llegamos a la puerta de su habitación (los guardianes no miraron raro al pasar, no sabía si por el hecho de que aún seguía llevando a Jill medio abrazada o porque no nos habían esperado hasta mucho más tarde) y nos despedimos. Le di las gracias por el paseo –que otra cosa podía hacer, sobre todo después de que se tomara las molestias– y ella se metió en su habitación, murmurando un quedo "hasta luego".

* * *

_Hallo~_

_Ya estoy aquí otra vez… Siento mucho, mucho el no haberme pasado por aquí estos últimos viernes, pero como ya os dije uno fue la graduación y luego, por culpa de la PAU [la tengo este lunes, que miedete… Nunca jamás había estudiado tanto tiempo para un examen :S] no he podido apenas conectarme ni tocar el ordenador en estas dos semanas y pico… Aish, que ganitas ya de que sea martes por la tarde para empezar el verano propiamente dicho :D_

_Bueno, espero que os guste este capítulo y prometo que para el viernes que viene tendré el siguiente y ya volveré a mi política de actualizar los viernes :D [A decir verdad, ya tengo el siguiente capítulo hecho :D Está en la parte de atrás de una hoja de ejercicios de matemáticas xD]_

_Reviews "anónimos":_

_**►Mariana:** ¿Verdad que sí? Al pobre Adrian lo dejaron ahí medio tirado (?) y no sabemos qué fue de él… Aunque la verdad es que leí un capítulo de Bloodlines [uno que andaba rulando por ahí, que no sé si al final formaba parte del libro o no…] y hablaba un poco de él… (A decir verdad, la historia se me ocurrió con ese capítulo x3)_

_Chu~ y hasta el viernes :3_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Richelle Mead. Yo sólo los tomo prestados por la noche para hacer maldad… para jugar con ellos un ratito :3**_

_**Gracias a ClauIloveDimitriBelikov, Xiomara, Bree, Mariana y Jo7cy por los reviews.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6  
**

_[Jill's POV]_

Nada más cerrar la puerta de mi habitación me tiré en la cama y enterré la cabeza bajo la almohada. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Me había asustado de unos hombres que no podían ni siquiera tocarme, unos que no eran rival para mí… Y aún así al escuchar aquello mi cuerpo se había paralizado y no sabía qué hacer. Seguro que él había pensado que era tonta… Por Dios, si había tenido incluso que abrazarme y tranquilizarme… Y eso que se suponía que era yo la que le iba a ayudar a él. Uff…

Apreté fuerte la almohada y pequé un par de puñetazos. "Esto es frustrante, ¿por qué me importa tanto que piense que soy una tonta y una cría?" Otra vez volvía a mi eterno debate interior: ¿amor o admiración? Estaba decidida a averiguarlo y pronto, no podía seguir con esa indecisión en mi vida… Tenía que hablar con Rose y Lissa. A fin de cuentas ellas habían dicho que fuera a preguntarles siempre que quisiera, siempre que lo necesitara. Y ahora era uno de esos momentos. Me levanté otra vez dispuesta a buscarlas. Esperaba que estuvieran en su habitación, aunque la verdad es que no lo creía. De hecho, creo que sería mejor ir a preguntarles a la hora de dormir; Lissa solía estar bastante ocupada por el día con sus deberes de Reina y no quería molestarla.

Di vueltas por la habitación, me eché en la cama (y creo que incluso estuve un rato dormida, pero no puedo asegurarlo), leí un libro que me había prestado Rose hacía tiempo… Y antes de que me diera cuenta ya era la hora de cenar. La verdad es que no me apetecía nada, seguía bastante disgustada por lo que había ocurrido con Adrian y sólo tenía ganas de hablar con mis amigas y aclararme de una vez por todas. Cuando me pareció que ya era hora suficiente para que ellas pudiesen estar en las habitaciones, salí corriendo de mi habitación en dirección a la de las chicas. Pasé primero por la de Rose, pero al no encontrarlas allí me dirigí a la de Lissa, un par de pasillos más allá. Cuando llegué escuché algo de ruido en la habitación que me indicó que, efectivamente, ellas ya se encontraban allí. Toqué suavemente a la puerta pero aun así ellas me escucharon pues alguien se acercó a la puerta y me habló a través de ella.

—¿Quién es? —Era la voz de Rose que sonaba muy cerca de mí.

—Soy Jill —dije yo acercándome a la puerta—, ¿puedo hablar con vosotras?

Nada más terminar la frase la puerta se abrió y Rose me invitó a pasar con un movimiento de cabeza mientras iba a sentarse a una silla, al lado de Lissa, quien me sonrió al verme llegar.

—Bueno, parece que hoy tienes muchas cosas que decirnos ¿eh? ¿Otra vez está esa persona sin nombre rondándote por la cabeza?

—Más o menos… La verdad es que vengo por otra cosa… No lo mismo, pero sí parecido y… —me enredaba con mis propias palabras intentando explicarles lo que me pasaba. No sabía cómo abordar el tema sin parecer demasiado cría, pero tampoco tenía la experiencia suficiente para andarme con muchas sutilezas en el tema así que al final opté por decirlo directamente—. Creo… Creo que me gusta alguien.

—Pero —Lissa me miró extrañada—, ¿no habíamos llegado a esa conclusión esta mañana? ¿No habíamos quedado en que te gustaba alguien que no podía ser?

—Bueno —empecé, intentando salir del atolladero en el que me había metido yo solita—, la verdad es que no estoy muy segura de si me gusta o no esa persona…

—¿Pero no nos habías dicho antes que querías olvidarla? —me interrumpió Rose.

—Podemos olvidar un momento lo que dije esta mañana —les rogué poniendo la mejor cara de niña inocente que pude—. Eso no era por mí… Cuando pueda prometo explicároslo…

Me miraron ambas extrañadas. Sabía que no debería haber dicho eso, pero si seguían preguntándome de esa manera temía que terminara por contárselo y así al menos no me presionarían hasta que yo quisiera contarlo… O al menos eso esperaba.

—Está bien, está bien —cedió Rose—. Pero tienes que contarnos algún día a qué vino lo de esta mañana.

—Os lo contaré… Algún día de estos, cuando pueda explicarlo sin que nadie se moleste por ello… Pero ahora, ¿me ayudáis con lo otro? Es que creo que me gusta alguien, pero no estoy realmente segura… Es raro… ¿Cómo sabías tú que te gustaba Dimitri o tú que te gustaba Christian?

Se miraron entre ellas sonriendo. No me hacía mucha gracia, daba la impresión de que estaban a punto de burlarse de mí y de mi inexperiencia. Antes de darme tiempo a contestar o a arrepentirme y decir que había sido una broma (aunque la verdad es que eso habría sido pero, sobre todo si hubiera tenido que volver a verlas en busca de ayuda), Rose empezó a hablar:

—A ver como… Aunque no lo creas no es tan fácil de explicar con palabras… Es algo demasiado extraño como para explicar, pero creo que podemos intentar, ¿no, Lissa?

—Sí, bueno… Si lo piensas bien igual no es tan difícil de explicar…

Alternaba mi vista entre una y otra, me estaban poniendo nerviosa con sus rodeos y me costó mucho contener el impulso de ponerme a gritarles que abreviaran. Aún así lo logré, pero sólo porque escuché como Rose empezaba a decir algo más coherente y sustancial.

—A ver, lo principal es saber lo que piensas sobre esa persona: si te cae bien, si estás cómoda con ella, si piensas mucho en ella… No sé, son todo cosas de ese estilo lo que te pueden llevar a pensar que estás enamorada de esa persona… Además, si tú misma ya vienes preguntando sobre si pudieras estar enamorada de alguien casi siempre la respuesta es un sí.

—Sí, Rose tiene razón —añadió Lissa—. Si tú misma has pensado que es posible que te guste es que hay algo que ya te lo indica, aunque no sepas muy bien explicarlo. Y, ¿nos dirás quién es él?

—Esto… Eh…—empecé a dar rodeos intentando evadir la pregunta, la verdad es que no era algo que tuviera muchas ganas de contestar—. Esto… ¿De verdad queréis saberlo?

—Vamos, Jill. Puedes decirnos perfectamente quién es, nunca se nos ocurriría decirle nada… Además, así podríamos echarte una mano y averiguar si te corresponde o no.

—Está bien… Pero, por favor, no os riáis ni le digáis nada… No quiero que lo sepa, al menos hasta que no se lo decida decir yo misma. Y tampoco quiero ningún comentario de lo mayor que es para mí ni nada de eso…

—Jill… Si no nos lo quieres decir está bien, no hace falta que des tantas vueltas para evadir el tema.

—No, está bien. Prefiero decíroslo… Pero es que me da algo de vergüenza… —cogí aire y miré al fondo de la habitación para evitar encontrarme con los ojos de mis amigas. Conté hasta diez mentalmente y más despacio de lo que lo habría hecho normalmente y lo solté tan rápido que dudé que me hubiesen entendido—. MegustaAdrian.

—¿Qué? —dijeron Rose y Lissa prácticamente a la vez—. ¿Que te gusta quién?

—Adrian —farfullé de nuevo—. ¡Dijisteis que no os ibais a reír!

—No, no nos estamos riendo —dijo Lissa mientras miraba a Rose— es sólo que creía que a él le gustaba ya alguien…

—No importa —interrumpió ella—. El caso es que la verdad es que no creo que Adrian sea muy bueno para ti… Quiero decir, eres mucho más joven que él y además, el es bastante mujeriego… No sé yo si te convendría.

—No es tan malo —lo defendí antes de que empezaran con los mismos argumentos de siempre—, no creo que sea tan malo. Siempre me ha tratado muy bien a pesar de que soy más pequeña que él.

—Pero Jill —empezó Lissa suavemente—, haznos caso, no queremos que te haga...

—¡No! —las interrumpí, más fuerte de lo que había pretendido—. No creo que me haga daño… No es tan malo como todo el mundo piensa…

Me miraron a mí y a continuación se miraron entre ellas; prácticamente podía averiguar lo que estaban pensando y no era nada bueno sobre Adrian. Pero la verdad es que me daba igual, la verdad es que creo que terminé aquí no para que me ayudaran a averiguar si estaba enamorada de él sino más en busca de un apoyo, de alguien que me dijera que eso estaba bien y que fuera a decírselo. La verdad es que estaba segura de que ellas me apoyaría en esto, no me esperaba para nada que fueran a estar en contra y mucho menos esperaba que fuerana intentar disuadirme de ello.

Me levanté de la silla y con un "Nos vemos" mucho más seco de lo que había pretendido regresé a mi habitación.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí llega el siguiente capítulo con mil años de retraso xDD La verdad es que estos días estaba tan nerviosa por los resultados de la PAU y por los Premios de Bachillerato que no toqué el ordenador para escribir xD El resultado fue que este capítulo estuvo tanto tiempo parado que terminé por rehacerlo porque ya ni recordaba por dónde iban las cosas xDD También me releí toda la historia y corregí faltas que se me habían pasado, pero eso lo dejé en la versión doc, es demasiado trabajo el corregir faltas en Fanfiction, debería dejarte editar directamente la historia y no tener que andar yendo hasta el doc para modificarlo xD_

_Bueno, reviews sin cuenta. [Como siempre toca contestarlos por aquí :D]_

_**►Jo7cy:** La verdad es que no está terminada así que puedes seguir pasándote por aquí xD [Aunque lo que sí que es verdad es que entre el primer capítulo y el segundo pasaron casi 2 años… Jo, como vuela el tiempo xD] Me alegro de que te guste, espero que sigas pasándote por aquí :3_

_**►Xiomara:** Aquí tienes la siguiente parte xD Espero que te guste :D Sí, la PAU me fue bastante bien :D Creo que no era tan difícil como la pintaban :D Al final me queda un 9.378 sobre 10 :D [Perfecto, porque no tengo nota de corte xD]_


End file.
